castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Buer
Buer and Bael are enemies in the Castlevania series. They are beasts with many legs. Origins Buer . ]] Buer is described as a Great President of Hell, having fifty legions of demons under his command. He appears when the sun is in Sagittarius. He teaches natural and moral philosophy, logic, and the virtues of all herbs and plants. He's also capable of healing all infirmities and to bestow good familiars. He has been described as being in the shape of Sagittarius, which is as a centaur with a bow and arrows. Additionally, Louis Le Breton created an illustration of Buer, depicting the demon as having the head of a lion and five goat legs surrounding his body to walk in every direction. Baal ''. ]] In 17th century goetic occult writings, Baal is one of the seven princes of Hell. The name is drawn from the Canaanite deity, Baal, mentioned in the Hebrew Bible as the primary god of the Phoenicians. He is a principal spirit and demon ruling in the east. He speaks hoarsely and grants wisdom and invisibility. While his Semitic predecessor was depicted as a man or a bull, the demon Baal was, in grimoire tradition, said to appear in the forms of either a man, a cat, a toad, or combinations thereof. An illustration in Collin de Plancy's 1818 book, ''Dictionnaire Infernal, rather curiously placed the heads of all three creatures onto a set of spider legs. Appearances ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow In ''Aria Of Sorrow, Buer appears as a lion's head with five legs ending in sickle-like blades who attacks by rolling into the player. When closely observing his outline shortly after he is killed, or by viewing the sprite in the game's data, it is revealed that this rolling object is actually a spider. Buer's soul grants Soma the Circle Fire ability, which causes small fires to rotate around him. A recolor of Buer, Bael, appears in the castle's Top Floor and will also roll into Soma's direction. His soul grants Soma the Devil's Wisdom ability, which increases INT by 12. He has 666 MP, referencing the Number of the Beast. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow In ''Dawn Of Sorrow, Buer is actually a spider engulfed in flames perched on a circular web that attacks the same way as its previous incarnation. This rolling fire appears in the Demon Guest House and in the Condemned Tower. It rolls slowly, but once it sees the player it will speed up with a strange sound and attack. Its soul produces a ring of flames around Soma, which is very useful when traversing areas populated by Medusa Heads. When maxed out, this Enchanted Soul is one of the best to use while fighting Abaddon, as the ring of flames will burn all of his locusts away if the player stands still. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery AoS 011.png|'Buers enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow AoS 095.png|'Baels enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Category:Ars Goetia Demons Category:Dictionnaire Infernal Demons Category:Poltergeists Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Fire Enemies